fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Reiser
Summary Simon Reiser in life was a homicidal serial killer who plagued the town of Cinderroot for over two decades leaving more than 150 children missing & countless other townspeople dead in his wake in the peaceful town. It wasn't until after more than 25 years was his reign cut short when a mob of the towns people gathered together using his own black arts against him. Though this was apart of his plan and in doing so this allowed his spirit to return through an ancient extra-dimensional book to seek vengeance on the town once again as an unstoppable force. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Simon "Smiley" Reiser / The Happy Face Killer Origin: The Shadowverse Gender: Male Age: 30's (Undead) Classification: Serial Killer, Domenic Entity, Child Kidnapper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Illusion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Possession, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Wall Adhesion, Dream Manipulation, Duplication (of himself and others), Acausality, Decay Manipulation, Children Empowerment, Fear Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Insanity Inducement, Blood Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Multiverse Level with the Necrotomb (Its power allowed him to created over 1,000's of universes each with their own timeline) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Immeasurable Durability: Multiverse level. Intangibility, Immortality, and Regeneration make him hard to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Necrotomb (An ancient text book of unimaginable power & complexity, casted to the planet Earth along with four others like it by an equally old demonic entity to lure children to his world.), His mask (A mask of pure simplicity but capable of instilling fear in the hearts of all in Cinderroot, apart of his standard attire the "Smiley" mask was originally creatued by Reiser out of an unknown metal alloy, though it was recreated using his newfound powers.) Intelligence: High (shown to come up with intelligent plans, eluded the police for over 25 years, was able to decipher the Necrotomb, despite the books of it's kind can only be read by children & those saturated in madness). Weaknessess: Arrogant & cocky, If he loses the book he losses mostly all of his power, Due to his sense of morality & lack of any real traditional humanity he believes himself better than the human race for lack such weaknesses. His children; Despite his virtual complete disregard for human life Simon has however shown to generally care for the kids he has claimed in his own twisted way, having let his guard down around them, divulging information only to them, even to the point of giving the Necrotomb; (the source of his power) to Angela Brenner to make her happy. Feats: Covered an entire town in darkness. Pulled the moon in front of the sun causing an eclipse in seconds. Created over 1,000 universes each one with it's own seperate timeline. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Smile for Me:' (Simon usually distracts the victim; often with speech or illusions right before teleporting behind & runs his arm through them, then whispers "Smile (or a variation like; "scream", "bleed", etc.) ...for Me". *'Invisibility:' (Has been frequently shown using his invisibility to trick & confuse his prey, often choosing to appear when & where they least expect it to induce fear.) *'Teleportation:' (Prefers teleporting from place to place rather than walking unless to further the fear of those he's after.) *'Reality Warping:' (Possibly his most utalized power, he is constantly shown both bending & breaking the laws of physics to his will; often to the worst fears of individuals and or into horrific nightmarish oddities distorting their senses while also breaking their sanity.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2